Make You Feel Good
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: That's all Sophitia wants to do for Ivy. That, and to reverse roles. Sophitia x Ivy, yuri, not work safe nor home safe nor anywhere safe. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Make You Feel Good**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The fire crackled gently in its nest of rocks and wood at the center of the improvised camp site.

It was another night in the wilderness. Another day of traveling, more steps closer to finding and putting an end to the accursed blade that left havoc in the wake of it and its blue-armored wielder. Details and information were scarce, but Sophitia Alexandra was quite sure she and her traveling companion and fellow warrior of the sword...as well as lover, were on the right track.

The fragment of Soul Edge still lodged inside her and the tainted blood of Isabella "Ivy" Valentine compelled them the most to close in on the Azure Knight and bring an end to him and the so-called "Sword of Salvation" to keep their loved ones safe and cleanse their heritage, respectively.

It was their duty. If anyone was going to end the reign of terror of Soul Edge and Nightmare, it had to be them.

However, for tonight, Sophitia and Isabella rested, ate and regained their strength after a long day, and there were…other things on Sophitia's mind.

The weather was nice. Not chilly but not warm either. It was a good transition from one season to another in this part of Europe.

Sophitia's blue-green eyes went back and forth from the fire crackling before her and looking at Ivy, the woman sitting opposite of the blonde, the two using a couple of well-placed tree stumps as improvised seats.

A little smile curled upwards the corners of Lady Valentine's purple-painted lips at the cutest little squeak escaped Sophitia upon catching her in the act of blatant staring.

"Hm? What is it, sweetie~?" The British noblewoman raised a fine eyebrow in question and her own beautiful eyes got a twinkle of amusement in them as the blonde Greek began to fidget and fiddle with her fingers and the edge of her toga serving as a skirt.

Sophitia chewed on her bottom lip, and she looked at Ivy as she moved off her tree stump to sit down right next to Sophitia, her fingerless glove-clad hand gently brushing the back of the blonde's own hand with just her fingertips.

"Speak to me, Sophitia~?" The Brit cooed and leaned in, head tilted, her short platinum-blonde hair swaying gently with the motion, giving Sophitia a glimpse of her beloved's often covered-up eye.

The tender gaze of Ivy helped Sophitia calm down a bit, lower her racing heartbeat, and the blonde let off a soft sigh as she tilted her head and leaned in, resting the side of her head against Isabella's, her hand slowly intertwining fingers with hers.

"Lady Valentine...my beloved...I...um...I just, I can't help but gaze upon you and...and be reminded...that..." Sophitia couldn't help her voice coming out as a whisper, almost afraid to break the gentle, quiet atmosphere she shared with the purple-clad woman.

"That...~?" Ivy gently encouraged her.

"That...each time we lay...each time we make love...it's always...um...it's almost, almost always _you_ enjoying and pleasuring _me..._ it's either you dominating me or us becoming one as equals...and it..." Sophitia was a blushing mess, her cheeks ablaze and even her neck and collarbone felt hot with that blush.

"...Hoh~" Lady Valentine's smile turned into a bit of a grin. She shifted and moved her gauntlet-clad hand to tenderly cradle Sophitia's chin and urge her to turn her head and look her in the eye.

"I think I know where this is going...and I like it~" The Brit purred and she delighted in the shocked look that flashed across her Greek lover's face at the implications of her words.

"You desire for _me_ to make _you~_ feel good, do you not, Sophie?"

Sophitia almost completely lost it. She almost mauled Ivy where they sat. She almost threw herself at her and ravaged her. Almost. She managed to get some kind of a grip on herself.

The voice her dominatrix of a girlfriend just spoke to her with...

Sophitia gulped and gave a shaky nod, almost moaning into the kiss she pulled Isabella into, a kiss that communicated more than her own words ever could.

The Brit herself moaned sweetly into their kiss when Sophitia grabbed her by the bare shoulder and even barer waist and pulled her ever closer, their enormous breasts mashed together, silky fabric of snow-white toga creating a delightful friction against purple string and leather.

"Mmmm...mmmhaaah...hah...mmmwah...Lady Valentine...yes...yes, yes! Please...please, you always...you always take me to the Elysian Fields and back each time...you make love to me...mmmchu...I wish for nothing more...hah...than to return the favor...!" Sophitia poured her heart and soul into the repeated kisses she borderline bombarded Ivy with, with the platinum-blonde eagerly keeping up, a smile shared with each kiss.

"Haah, hah...oh Sophie...you're so precious...mmmchu~" Lady Valentine cooed back. "Very well, sweetie...my darling Sophie...hold nothing back, dear. Make me scream to the four winds," her thick posh British accent made her words strike every last single cord within Sophitia's heart.

Sophitia could swear she shed tears as she pulled back from a new kiss. She was so happy.

"Yes, Lady Valentine! I shall make you mine!" She vowed and she immediately got to work on removing the outfit that hugged her beloved's spectacular, uber-curvaceous body in strings, cloth and leather, and despite her raging heat and arousal, Sophitia was very careful not to pull too hard or even rip Lady Valentine's outfit, knowing very well that she would need for when they returned to the roads the next day.

Sophitia had been instructed to remove Ivy's outfit many, many times before, so she could almost do it with her eyes closed by now, but there was no way she would miss seeing the absolutely flawless skin of her beloved revealed by her hand as she peeled off the suit Ivy wore.

By the time each and every clip and string had come undone and the gauntlet was removed, Sophitia was nearly salivating...and she gripped Ivy's wrists when the woman moved her hands to get to work on the sleeve on her arm and her thigh-high, high-heeled boots, intent on removing them.

"Wait, wait! _No._ No. Those...stay on~" Sophitia cooed in a voice she had no idea she could speak with.

Lady Valentine's eyes widened only for a moment before she gave a soft, deep chuckle.

"Hoh, yes, _mistress~"_ She purred and that sent a glorious rush of heat between Sophitia's legs. She almost whined when she felt her pussy throb at that moment.

"N-Now...Lady Valentine...undress me...and then...a-and then, lie down on our sleeping mat..." The Greek fought not to break character, so to speak. She knew her fair Lady had high expectations, and it'd be a cold day in Hades before she disappointed her.

"As you wish~" Ivy was having the grandest time. This was new. This was a thrilling new situation, and frankly, it was something she had wanted to see and hear and feel from her Greek beloved for quite a while now.

She wanted to see the lioness, the warrior goddess that Sophitia was when she fought for the honor and defense of others instead of the cute, sweet, precious little gazelle that she turned into when the ladies took to the bedroom.

Ivy took her sweet time disrobing Sophitia. Sure, her beautiful toga was by no means hard to come off, not as hard as her own suit, for instance. But still, the sheer erotism of the situation made Ivy want to be slower than usual to just indulge and let it sink in.

"H-Haaah...~" Sophitia sighed with gentle bliss as her gorgeous, motherly bosom came free of the confines of her toga and the air brushed wonderfully against her heated, sensitive skin and hard nipples. Then, she bit her lip and stifled a moan as her beautiful pussy was revealed by Ivy, who removed Sophitia's panties...after Sophitia's command of "...Your teeth. Remove my undergarments with your teeth, Lady Valentine", of course.

"Mmmm~" The platinum-blonde gazed up at her blushing "mistress" with love and lust-filled eyes, at her face past the valley of her glorious cleavage, and then she bit her lip and willed herself not to lunge at her Greek beloved's pussy from her position. It was _so_ tempting, but Sophitia hadn't instructed her to do that.

"Good...good~" Sophitia cooed and then, she grabbed Ivy the shoulders and pulled her up for a kiss, just a short and sweet smooch before she took it a step further and gave her British lover's spectacularly huge, soft yet firm and most of all, thick, arse a good pat and grope as Lady Valentine moved to their bedding and lay down on her back.

"Ooouuu~!" The Brit cooed her approval at the surprise motion, of course.

"Alright...now...Lady Valentine..." Sophitia moved towards the woman prone on their sleeping mat and blanket and the Brit's eyes widened along with her smile as the blonde straddled not Ivy's waist or hips...but her actual chest.

"Ooohhh...~ Sophie...ohhh Sophitia...~aahh~!" Ivy gasped and moaned with delight as her lover made herself comfortable on her incredibly enormous breasts almost in a position quite like that of a man about use a woman's chest for a particular maneuver.

Of course, Sophitia didn't possess the anatomy, but that wasn't a bad thing by any means. In fact, Ivy found that she rather liked this position and act, as Sophitia looked down at her with hazy, half-lidded eyes and a sweet smile on her lips.

"Your bosom...it's the stuff of dreams...it needs to be enjoyed correctly~ I may lack what a man does for this...but...mmmm, I can work with what I have...mmmm..." Sophitia breathed and then, gave out a string of beautiful moans as she reached down with her hands and grabbed incredible handfuls of British tit fat and rubbed and groped them while she rocked her hips back and forth, side to side and in gyrating motions, rubbing her pussy and engorged clit with Lady Valentine's tits.

Both drop-dead gorgeous, uber-curvaceous women in love and heat gave off a beautiful cacophony of pleasure as Sophitia humped and grinded against Isabella's mighty chest, her pussy leaving the teats almost coated and glistening with her womanly essence.

The lubrication lessened the friction and only made things better, especially when Sophitia pulled back and shifted to squat instead of kneel on Ivy's amazing chest and squeezed the woman's tits together, rubbed the big, puffy, hard nipples against each other before brushing against the peaks with her pussy, rocking her hips back and forth to basically fuck herself with Ivy's nipples.

"Ohhh Gods...oh by all the Gods...Lady Valentine...haah...haah...ooouuu your bosom...it's...it's beautiful...it's so big...so...so big, so big~!" Sophitia gasped and moaned, crying out with delight every now and then whenever a particularly hard grind sent further heat into her loins from the contact of her snatch with Lady Valentine's tits.

The Brit moaned loud and deep, her hands twitching at her sides, head thrashing side to side as her blonde beloved stimulated her hyper-sensitive breasts and used and enjoyed them to her heart's content.

"I'm...ooouuu...so glad...yesss...these teats...they're...they're just for you...Sooo~ooohhh~phie...mmmm!" Isabella moaned, fighting off the urge to call out to Sophitia to finish her off as well as to not touch herself, willing herself not to take her hands and masturbate right below Sophitia. She had not been given that order nor permission.

Then, Lady Valentine almost cried out in protest when the blonde above her suddenly stopped her frantic humping of her womanly essence-coated chest...but the Brit didn't have long enough to question why Sophitia stopped before she was squatting again...this time right in Ivy's face, fingers tangled in the woman short, silky platinum-blonde locks.

"Eat, devour, satiate my lust and your hunger, Lady Valentine~!" Sophitia called out and she didn't wait for a response before she was now humping Ivy's face.

The surprised yet absolutely delighted Brit took in stride this sudden shift of positions and weight, scent, texture and wetness from her tits to her face and she eagerly did as she was lovingly commanded.

The Brit didn't really have to do much. She just lashed out with her tongue to meet Sophitia's pussy at the perfect angle with each humping motion, with Sophitia throwing her head back to cry out each time the white-hot pleasure coursed through her body from her pussy that she kept almost slamming into Ivy's face.

"Yes...yes...yes yes yes yeeesss...~! Lady...Va...Val...Valentiiiiineeee!" Sophitia grit her teeth, shut her eyes tightly, tried to think of anything that wasn't her beloved's tongue and lips working her pussy frantically, and she tried to block out the feeling of Isabella's tits bouncing and slapping against her ass as she humped Ivy's face. The movements of her hips were so hard and so fast, they were making Ivy's chest heave and jiggle, the inertia making the gloriously huge and soft titties move against Sophitia's ass.

She just wanted to hang in there.

Sophitia just wanted to let this moment last an eternity. Ivy's tongue was so good, she was _so_ bloody good at eating her out. Sophitia wanted to forever be like this...but alas, she could not. The pleasure was just too great.

"ISABELLAAAAAA~!" Sophitia screamed into the night as she came all over her beloved's face, a rush of her womanly essence coating Ivy's face from the nose down to her neck and collarbone.

Isabella herself felt her own pussy throb and beat in time with her heart, her cum coating her exposed inner thighs as she rubbed them together to try and qwell the fire that burned in her loins and triggered a wonderful, warm orgasm that made her curl her toes and high heels dig into their bedding. She just orgasmed from having Sophitia hump her face.

She couldn't be more proud...but the best was yet to come.

"Haah...haaah...oh Isabella...mmmmchu~" Sophitia managed not to topple over and fall, instead slowly moving to kneel next to Ivy and land a soft, sweet kiss on her love juice-coated lips.

"Sophie...~" She purred back and then, she moaned when Sophitia gave her next instruction.

"Now...I'm not done yet...Lady Valentine..." The blonde leaned in and nuzzled Ivy's cheek along her way to her ear.

 _"Face down, arse up."_ Lady Valentine almost came again. Sophitia was truly becoming the lioness Ivy always knew she could be when in the bedroom.

The thigh-highs-clad woman moaned sweetly as she did as she was instructed, her sensitive, cum-coated breasts smooshed against the blanket and mat below her, cheek pressed softly against the humble pillow, Ivy biting her bare thumb's knuckle as she presented, her spectacular backside on absolutely shameless, arousing display for Sophitia.

Sophitia was now actually salivating. Seeing this...seeing her beloved Lady Valentine present herself like this. Knowing that only she would ever be so lucky as to witness this sight...Sophitia could swear she was falling in love with Ivy all over again.

Sophitia decided to not keep Ivy, or herself, waiting.

She didn't wipe away the drool pooling at the corner of her mouth.

Instead, she let Ivy have it by grabbing those twin slabs of ass and burying her face in that backside, her entire lower face buried in Lady Valentine's snatch, her saliva mixing in with the womanly essence that now coated Sophitia's tongue and lips.

Sophitia's ears were graced with the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard come from Ivy. Deep-throated moans, groans, long sighs with little cries at the end, even a squeal or two whenever Sophitia's tongue brushed _that_ sweet spot and Ivy's whole body shuddered when the blonde lavished some oral attention on her clit with a lashing of tongue and a puckered kiss to the pleasure button.

Sophitia brushed her tongue flat up against the glistening labia. She poked her tongue out and ran it along the slit. She kissed Ivy's clit while giving her ass cheeks good, hard squeezes. She pressed her lips flush up against her pussy and stuck her tongue as far deep inside as she could while sucking at the sopping-wet labia with her mouth.

Sophitia's oral work was befitting of her status as a maiden tasked by the gods themselves.

And then, right when Ivy couldn't imagine things getting better...she was once again proven wrong, her expectations subverted and then, blown away.

Ivy's eyes shot wide open and she _screamed_ when Sophitia suddenly shoved three fingers into her pussy as well as her tongue up the pucker between her arse cheeks.

Lady Valentine went cross-eyed. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Her upper body shuddered and her hands gripped her and Sophitia's bedding almost for dear life as the blonde wonderfully plundered her booty and the treasures between her legs at the same time. She had never expected Sophitia, her righteous, loving and _pure_ Sophie, to go for _that_ hole...and Isabella was falling in love with the blonde's tongue up her bum. Were she in any state of mind other than "turned to mush", Lady Valentine would be saving away for another bout of lovemaking the inclusion of pleasure on that other hole.

But as it were, Ivy was a hot mess that only got hotter and wetter the faster and more frantically Sophitia worked her pussy and arse at the same time.

Eventually, Isabella did exactly as Sophitia wanted and said early on.

"Sophie...Sophie...Soooo~ooooh~phitia...Sophitia...SOOOPHITIAAAAA~! Lady Valentine screamed like never before and the local fauna in the immediate area of their campsite and love nest fled in fright.

When it was all over and afterglow had finally, well and truly set in, the two women in love lay on their sides upon their bedding, Sophitia spooning Isabella, laying gentle, lazy kisses on the back of her head, neck and shoulders, with the Brit moving to lean sideways into Sophitia, the two gazing into each other's eyes and connecting in one last, leisurely, unhurried kiss.

"Did...did I do good...Lady Valentine~?"

And back to a sweet gazelle Sophitia was. Isabella chuckled, her lips still brushing against her beloved's with her every word.

"That was...mmm...Heavenly...my~Mistress~" Ivy purred and the two women nuzzled each other's noses and giggled.

 **~The End~**

A big shoutout and thank you goes to YuriChan220, for lending an ear and live commentary and hype as I wrote this out on chat. :3 This idea had been buzzing around in my head and bugging me for days, and it feels dayum good to finally get it out of my head and into the world for you boys and girls and perverts alike to enjoy~ Sophie needs to top every now and then, and hey, Mistress Sophie? Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it~? ;D

Also, for just a smidge of context and continuity, this story is part of my connected series of stories: "Something About a Passionate Night", "You Are Not" and "Little Family Secrets", all a series of stories that began with GrimGrave's story, "About You", a story he wrote at my request. So, go give all these stories the love and reviews they deserve, yeah~? ;3 Hoo~rrah for continuity!

That's all for now. LOL

Seeya'll next story!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
